


Wishes Don't Come True (Except When They Do)

by Rueflower277



Series: Felissa shit [7]
Category: Black Cat (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Felissa, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, Overworking, Past Relationship(s), Sharing a Bed, Wine, fake friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: Just something I daydreamed about in class.Felissa College AU
Relationships: Odessa Drake & Felicia Hardy, Odessa Drake/Felicia Hardy
Series: Felissa shit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134449





	Wishes Don't Come True (Except When They Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I project my favourite piece of poetry onto Odessa? I'll never tell!

" 'Dessa?" I say softly, quietly knocking on the door, my insides churning around. 

She hasn't been outside her workroom all day and I'm starting to get worried.  


I'm holding her dinner in my spare hand, nervous, I woke up in the middle of the night, choking on my own tears only to find the other side of our shared mattress empty. I know it's silly to expect her to always be there, especially since she's an insomniac and I usually wake up silently, but I just could help it. 

I hear a bunch of shuffling in the room, and Odessa awkwardly opens the door.

I blink, taking in her mess and the fact no one else was in the room with her. 

I gave her a lopsided grin, a tension I didn't even know I had left my body. 

"I made dinner," I say, lifting up some spaghetti as proof.

Odessa sighs as her stomach rumbles.

"Thanks, 'Cia, I have no idea what I'd do without you," she says gratefully, going to grab the plate before I pull it out of her reach.

I roll my eyes and say playfully:

"If you want it, you can't go in your room for the rest of the night today. I know you're several weeks ahead of your work. We haven't hung out in a while 'Dessa."

I say, looking down, and I can basically _hear_ her thoughts. She's debating the merits of doing this, weighing in her hunger and exhaustion and-

"Fine," Odessa grumbles, closing the door to her study and snatching the food out of my hands, and going to our kitchen to grab a fork. I stick my tongue out childishly, but she just shakes her head in fond exasperation (from what I can tell of her expression). 

"Wanna watch Netflix?" I shout even though our apartment isn't really that big.

"Sure!" Odessa shouts right back, maybe a little bit louder than me as she walks into our room, devouring her food.

She flops on our shared mattress (because both of us are too lazy to assemble the bed frame), and I sigh, flopping beside her, clicking on Netflix. 

"What'cha want to watch?" I ask her.

Odessa tilts her head in thought, her eyebrows furrowing slightly together in that way that's unique to only her. 

My chest bubbles up in the feeling, the corners of my mouth turning up as I watch her think.

These are some of the times I just want to shake her oblivious ass and scream:

"Kiss me, you adorable dumbass!"

Odessa's eyes light up as she finally decides, and I avert my eyes, hoping she didn't notice my staring.

But of course, Odessa isn't dumb.

"Hey what's up? You were staring at me,"

She gives me a grin and bumps her shoulder against mine. 

"You can tell me anything 'Cia." She says, honestly.

My heart flutters at the nickname, but I bite my lip and stare at the simple white bed sheet.

How do you tell your best friend you're in love with her? 

Simple answer: You don't.

I shake my head and give a laugh.

"It's nothing. I was just zoning off. You know me" I say, rapping the side of my head with my knuckles. "I'm a daydreamer."

Odessa turned back to the TV, satisfied with my answer, which wasn't a _complete_ lie. I just didn't tell the full truth. Even though I wasn't ready to tell her, I can't help but admit that a part of me wished she saw through that lie.

I didn't want to ruin my friendship, especially since I lost a lot of my other friends when I dumped Peter. 

If you were in my shoes, wouldn't you agree?

_Matilda_ blared, but I was watching Odessa, Her dark skin was lit up by the bright light emitting from the TV, some of her long hair catching in the light. She snorted when Matilda glued her dad's hat to his head, and I fell just a little bit more for her.

Her plate was empty, having been eaten earlier, so I grabbed it to put away. I walked off the bed and went to the kitchen. I grabbed two bottles of wine as I left the dish in the sink and when I returned to the room, I offered one to Odessa.

"For me?" She says, finally taking her eyes off the screen. 

"Why not?" I said, shrugging, popping off the top, and taking a big gulp.

Odessa grinned, taking a chug of her own bottle.

I lit up, taking another swig of the wine just as Matilda visited Ms.Trunchbull's house during the storm. 

I laugh for no reason at all, and as the movie progresses, our bottles become more and more empty, and by the time Matilda gets adopted, the both of us are slurring our words.

"Sssssooo~," Odessa says, giving me a drunken smile with wine-stained lips. "Therrre's somethinggg I want to telll youuuu~"

"Whaaat~," I say happily, the wine washing over me, making me bubbly and happy.

"I lovveee youuuu-" She slurs, "Your eyesss and yourrr smileee-" Her words are interrupted by a hiccup.

"Caaaannn I kiss youuu~," She says slowly, and I give her another drunken grin in response before I lean in and our lips meet.

It's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt.

Each part of me explodes in joy and I love the taste of wine on her breath.

My eyes flicker open, and I'm immediately enraptured by her chocolate-brown irises.

The first thing my drunken mind thinks is:

_Holy shit 'Dessa's gorgeous_

I feel a laugh bubble up against my lips, and I blush when I realize I accidentally spoke aloud.

* * *

I don't remember the rest of the night, but I do remember I woke up naked, my face cuddled into Odessa's bare breasts.

It took me a second to realize where I was and what had happened, but when the disorientation wore off, I had to squeeze my thighs together and I laughed incredulously into her chest, my long hair spread out behind me, and I wished this moment would never end.

Of course, one of the first things you learn as an adult is that wishes never come true.

I felt Odessa's body shift from beside mine and I looked up a little, to see her mind clicking the pieces in place.

" 'Cia..." She murmurs, still with me, still wrapping her strong arms around my body. She lifted one of her hands, and I felt a flash of panic, _Is she going to leave me here?_ Then I felt her calloused palms stroking my white locks. All my tenseness left my body and I buried my face into her chest as a raging hangover pounded at my temples. 

" 'Dessa..." I whisper, my chest tightening. She must not want to be friends anymore. She must hate me. She's going to kick me out. 

But, to my surprise, she doesn't do any of those things (not that she would, it's my insecurities talking)

" Morning 'Cia," Odessa says quietly, probably understanding my hangover pain.

I don't say a thing, just bury myself deeper into her embrace, taking in her scent. She smells like sandalwood and oranges.

" I like you," Odessa says, her hand pausing from stroking my hair, and my body blooms in feeling.

" I like you too 'Dessa. Like a lot." I respond, slightly muffled.

I can feel Odessa's laugh before I hear it, It bubbles up from her chest and she snorts. I turn my head up and find my gaze meeting Odessa's.

I take a long look at her, drinking in Odessa's beauty. She has beautiful long, black hair and cocoa-colored irises with long eyelashes that almost touch her cheek. On her arms, there are tattoos of long scrolls with words in a foreign language, which Odessa privately told me, was her favorite part of Maya Angelou's _Why The Caged Bird Sings._

It's the part that goes:

_"The caged bird sings_   
_with a fearful trill_   
_of things unknown_   
_but longed for still_   
_and his tune is heard_   
_on the distant hill_   
_for the caged bird_   
_sings of freedom."_

Odessa smirks, and I turn red when I realize I've been staring at her for several minutes.

"Enjoying the view 'Cia?"

My cheeks turn scarlet, which I didn't even know was possible, but Odessa shifts, taking her arm from underneath me, and I let out a whine of protest before I realized what I was doing, and Odessa raises an eyebrow. I throw away my embarrassment and wrap my arms around her middle, defiantly refusing to let her leave the mattress.

Odessa sighed with a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips (I think it was just to make me feel better about acting so clingy)

  
"Fine," She lamented, "I'll stay, 'Cia."

I smiled, and whispered, almost inaudibly, "Thank you."

  
And as Odessa wrapped her tattooed arms around me, I realized something.

I was wrong.

_Sometimes_ , I thought, as Odessa murmured stories in my ear while my face burrows in the hollow of her neck, _wishes do come true._


End file.
